Problem: A purple scarf costs $$132$, and a red belt costs $$12$. The purple scarf costs how many times as much as the red belt costs?
Solution: The cost of the purple scarf is a multiple of the cost of the red belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$132 \div $12$ $$132 \div $12 = 11$ The purple scarf costs $11$ times as much as the red belt costs.